


Считай, Маркус

by Neri_smile, WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020



Series: Тексты R-NC-21: драбблы [11]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:41:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22740382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neri_smile/pseuds/Neri_smile, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020/pseuds/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020
Summary: Маркус с трудом вспоминает следующую цифру, но он помнит — Саймон сказал считать.
Relationships: human!Саймон/human!Маркус
Series: Тексты R-NC-21: драбблы [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634656
Kudos: 1





	Считай, Маркус

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** Считай, Маркус  
>  **Автор:** [L]WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020[/L]  
>  **Бета:** [L]WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020[/L]  
>  **Размер:** драббл, 271 слово  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** human!Саймон/human!Маркус  
>  **Категория:** слэш  
>  **Жанр:** PWP  
>  **Рейтинг:** R  
>  **Предупреждения:** AU, ER, обездвиживание, порка, сабспейс  
>  **Краткое содержание:** Маркус с трудом вспоминает следующую цифру, но он помнит — Саймон сказал считать.  
>  **Примечание:** вдохновлено заявкой с кинк-феста  
>  **Читать:** [**АО3**](http://%D0%A1%D0%A1%D0%AB%D0%9B%D0%9A%D0%90)  
>  **Размещение:** запрещено без разрешения автора  
>  **Для голосования:** #. WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020 - "Считай, Маркус"

— Считай, Маркус.

Саймон непреклонен. Пятнадцать ударов — ни больше и ни меньше.

Кнут со свистом рассекает воздух, жгучим ударом ложась на спину. 

Маркус вздрагивает, выгибаясь, насколько позволяют распорки на руках и ногах.

— Раз.

Он дышит размеренно, стараясь расслабиться.

Второй удар обжигает кожу.

— Два,— со свистом выдыхает Маркус.

Удары идут с четким ритмом. Кожу припекает.

— Три.

— Четыре.

— Пять.

Дышать становится труднее.

— Шесть.

— Семь.

Маркус сглатывает, кожа горит, он чувствует, как пот пощипывает следы от кнута.

— Восемь.

Мышцы дрожат, удерживая тело в вертикальном положении.

— Девять.

Удар рассекает кожу. Крепкая хватка на боку не дает дернуться, и Маркус стонет, когда горячий влажный язык касается раны, зализывая.

— Десять.

Саймон обходит его по кругу, его движения плавные, а взгляд темный. Хищник, что играет с жертвой, прежде, чем съесть. Маркус залипает на узкой ладони, уверенно сжимающей черную рукоять.

— Одиннадцать.

Маркус сосредотачивается на свисте кнута, на том, как шуршит рубашка Саймона при новом замахе.

— Две… Двенадцать.

Маркус сбивается, он не уверен, что эта цифра произносится так.

— Три...Тринадцать.

Маркус с трудом вспоминает следующую цифру, но он помнит — Саймон сказал считать.

— Че...Четырнадцать.

Он слышит тяжелое дыхание Саймона,чувствует, как тот двигается позади него. Маркус сам, кажется, что-то говорит.

Цепкие пальцы поднимают его лицо за подбородок. Маркус не может отвести взгляд. Голубые глаза смотрят куда-то внутрь него. 

— Молодец, Маркус.

Короткая похвала, как новый удар, отпечатывается в сознании.

— Ты заслужил награду.

Длинные пальцы крепко обхватывают член, надрачивая. Маркуса выкручивает в оргазме, и он обвисает в путах.

Саймон освобождает его, и Маркус валится ему в объятья. Ноги не держат. Саймон укладывает его голову себе на колени, мягко поглаживая по голове и плечу. Маркус доверчиво утыкается в теплый живот. Он знает, что Саймон обо всем позаботится.


End file.
